A number of structurally related metalloproteases effect the breakdown of structural proteins. These metalloproteases often act on the intercellular matrix, and thus are involved in tissue breakdown and remodeling. Such proteins are referred to as metalloproteases or MPs.
There are several different families of MPs, classified by sequence homology, disclosed in the art. These MPs include matrix-metalloproteases (MMPs); zinc metalloproteases; many of the membrane bound metalloproteases; TNF converting enzymes; angiotensin-converting enzymes (ACEs); disintegrins, including ADAMs (See Wolfsberg et al, 131 J. Cell Bio. 275-78 October, 1995); and the enkephalinases. Examples of MPs include human skin fibroblast collagenase, human skin fibroblast gelatinase, human sputum collagenase, aggrecanase and gelatinase, and human stromelysin. Collagenases, stromelysin, aggrecanase and related enzymes are thought to be important in mediating the symptomatology of a number of diseases.
Potential therapeutic indications of MP inhibitors have been discussed in the literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,242 (Ciba Geigy Corp.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,952 (Merck & Co.); the following PCT published application: WO 96/06074 (British Bio Tech Ltd.); WO 96/00214 (Ciba Geigy), WO 95/35275 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/35276 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/33731 (Hoffman-LaRoche), WO 95/33709 (Hoffman-LaRoche), WO 95/32944 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/26989 (Merck), WO 9529892 (DuPont Merck), WO 95/24921 (Inst. Opthamology), WO 95/23790 (SmithKline Beecham), WO 95/22966 (Sanofi Winthrop), WO 95/19965 (Glycomed), WO 95 19956 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/19957 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/19961 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 95/13289 (Chiroscience Ltd.), WO 95/12603 (Syntex), WO 95/09633 (Florida State Univ.), WO 95/09620 (Florida State Univ.), WO 95/04033 (Celltech), WO 94/25434 (Celltech), WO 94/25435 (Celltech); WO 93/14112 (Merck), WO 94/0019 (Glaxo), WO 93/21942 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 92/22523 (Res. Corp. Tech Inc.), WO 94/10990 (British Bio Tech Ltd.), WO 93/09090 (Yamanouchi); British patents GB 2282598 (Merck) and GB 2268934 (British Bio Tech Ltd.); published European Patent Applications EP 95/684240 (Hoffman LaRoche), EP 574758 (Hoffman LaRoche) and EP 575844 (Hoffman LaRoche); published Japanese applications JP 08053403 (Fujusowa Pharm. Co. Ltd.) and JP 7304770 (Kanebo Ltd.); and Bird et al., J. Med. Chem., vol. 37, pp. 158-69 (1994).
Examples of potential therapeutic uses of MP inhibitors include: rheumatoid arthritis—Mullins, D. E., et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. (1983) 695:117-214; osteoarthritis—Henderson, B., et al., Drugs of the Future (1990) 15:495-508; cancer—Yu, A. E. et al., Matrix Metalloproteinases—Novel Targets for Directed Cancer Therapy, Drugs & Aging, Vol. 11(3), p. 229-244 (September 1997), Chambers, A. F. and Matrisian, L. M., Review: Changing Views of the Role of Matrix Metalloproteinases in Metastasis, J. of the Nat'l Cancer Inst., Vol. 89(17), p. 1260-1270 (September 1997), Bramhall, S. R., The Matrix Metalloproteinases and Their Inhibitors in Pancreatic Cancer, Internat'l J. of Pancreatology, Vol. 4, p. 1101-1109 (May 1998), Nemunaitis, J. et al., Combined Analysis of Studies of the Effects of the Matrix Metalloproteinase Inhibitor Marimastat on Serum Tumor Markers in Advanced Cancer: Selection of a Biologically Active and Tolerable Dose for Longer-term Studies, Clin. Cancer Res., Vol 4, p. 1101-1109 (May 1998), and Rasmussen, H. S. and McCann, P. P, Matrix Metalloproteinase Inhibition as a Novel Anticancer Strategy: A Review with Special Focus on Batimastat and Marimastat, Pharmacol. Ther., Vol 75(1), p. 69-75 (1997); the metastasis of tumor cells—ibid, Broadhurst, M. J., et al., European Patent Application 276,436 (published 1987), Reich, R., et al., Cancer Res., Vol. 48, p. 3307-3312 (1988); multiple sclerosis—Gijbels et al., J. Clin. Invest., vol. 94, p. 2177-2182 (1994); and various ulcerations or ulcerative conditions of tissue. For example, ulcerative conditions can result in the cornea as the result of alkali burns or as a result of infection by Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Acanthamoeba, Herpes simplex and vaccinia viruses. Other examples of conditions characterized by undesired metalloprotease activity include periodontal disease, epidermolysis bullosa, fever, inflammation and scleritis (e.g., DeCicco et al., World Patent Publication WO 95/29892 published Nov. 9, 1995).
In view of the involvement of such metalloproteases in a number of disease conditions, attempts have been made to prepare inhibitors to these enzymes. A number of such inhibitors are disclosed in the literature. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,900, issued Feb. 2, 1993 to Galardy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,358, issued Feb. 26, 1991 to Handa, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,038, issued Sep. 13, 1988 to Wolanin, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,587, issued May 10, 1988 to Dickens, et al., European Patent Publication No. 575,844, published Dec. 29, 1993 by Broadhurst, et al.; International Patent Publication No. WO 93/09090, published May 13, 1993 by Isomura, et al.; World Patent Publication 92/17460, published Oct. 15, 1992 by Markwell et al.; and European Patent Publication No. 498,665, published Aug. 12, 1992 by Beckett, et al.; World Patnet Publication No. WO 98/09940, published Mar. 12, 1998 by Purchase et al.
It would be advantageous to inhibit these metalloproteases in treating diseases related to unwanted metalloprotease activity. Though a variety of MP inhibitors have been prepared, there is a continuing need for potent matrix metalloprotease inhibitors useful in treating diseases associated with metalloprotease activity.